


The Mission Report

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awesome Phil Coulson, Blushing, Breakfast, Distractions, Embarrassed Steve, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Mission Reports, Returning Home, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a long mission and needs to write the mission report.  Clint decides to try being a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission Report

Clint awoke to the sound of his front door opening followed by the clickety clack of Lucky's claws as he went to greet the person coming in. No barking followed so Clint felt it safe to assume it was Steve, finally back from his mission.

He groaned and rolled out of bed to go greet him himself, stumbling out of the bedroom and straight into Steve's broad chest. “Hey, you're up?” Steve smiled down at him, grabbing his arm to stop him from falling over as he bounced off the expanse of hard muscle.

Clint grunted and rubbed at his still half closed eyes. “Stop being such a damn morning person.” He grumbled, but slid his arms around Steve's waist and hugged him anyway.

“Sorry, babe.” Steve chuckled kissing the top of his head before pushing Clint back a step. “Let me just go get cleaned up okay.”

Clint finally managed to prise his eyes open properly and looked at Steve only to discover he was in quite a mess. He was filthy, covered in blood and grime and... “Is that soot?” Clint asked, pointing at Steve's arm.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Steve shrugged. “All in a day's work.”

Clint eyed him. “Three days.” He muttered.

“Well, yeah.” Steve shrugged. “So let me go get washed up okay. Then I need to write the stupid mission report.”

“You love writing mission reports.” Clint teased as Steve stepped past him and headed into the bathroom without responding to the old taunt.

 

Clint figured since he was up he should do something about breakfast. He dug a bagel out of the freezer and as it was pre-sliced, he stuffed the two halves straight into the toaster. Lucky whined at his feet. He glanced from the dog, to the bathroom door then reached for a slice of the pizza left over from last night's dinner. Tossing it to Lucky he whispered to him. “Don't tell Steve.” Then grabbed another slice to chow down on himself.

The bagel popped and Clint was adding maple syrup to it when Steve came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweats. “So, you and Lucky lived on pizza while I was gone?”

“Who _us_?” Clint asked feigning outrage.

“Clint.” Steve smirked. “The box is right there on the counter.”

“Aww, evidence, no.” Clint pouted staring balefully at the now empty take out pizza box. Steve chuckled and reached over to ruffle Clint's hair.

Clint handed him the plate with the bagel and turned to the fridge. “Apple juice okay?” He asked.

“That'll be just fine.” Steve smiled taking his plate over to the sofa, grabbing his laptop from the counter as he went. Clint brought him the glass of apple juice then went to take a shower himself.

When he emerged, Steve was busy typing away on the laptop, untouched bagel on the sofa beside him. Clint shook his head and crossed over to the sofa. He picked up the plate and replaced it with himself, folding up his legs and sitting so that he was facing Steve.

He broke a piece off the bagel. “Open.” He aimed the piece towards Steve's mouth which he opened in time to receive it. They continued this way until he had fed Steve the entire bagel while Steve's fingers rattled over the keyboard. Clint put the plate on the table and handed Steve the glass of juice. “Wow.” He chuckled as Steve gulped down the juice and handed him back the glass. “You like writing reports even more than I thought you did.”

“What?” Steve asked, not looking up from the keyboard. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, I'm sitting here naked and you haven't even noticed.” Clint huffed reaching out to put the glass on the table too.

“Oh, I noticed.” Steve grinned at him. “Why do you think I'm typing so fast.”

“You could just leave it until later.” Clint pouted, leaning closer to Steve.

“I told Coulson I'd get it to him by ten.” Steve shrugged.

“He'll wait.” Clint mumbled pressing even closer to Steve.

“That's just rude, Clint and you know it.” Steve ignored him and kept typing away just managing to lift the laptop out of the way in time as Clint threw himself across his lap. Steve had sat down in the middle of the sofa so he was able to re-position the laptop to his side and keep typing with his left hand as Clint squirmed about on his lap. He brought his right hand down to lightly smack Clint's ass. “You're not helping.” He chuckled.

“Not trying to help.” Clint looked at him over his shoulder with a leer. “Least, not with that.” He wriggled around some more only slightly, grudgingly, impressed by the fact that Steve managed to keep typing.

“Fine.” Steve relented. “Stay there and let me finish this, then we can do whatever you want.” He ran the fingers of his right hand down Clint's back making him shiver and ended by squeezing an ass cheek. Clint didn't reply, but he did fold his arms under his head and go limp so Steve was taking that as a win.

Steve was concentrating on the report, so he wasn't paying much attention to his other hand that was stroking over Clint's back and ass. Clint seemed content to just let him get on with it though, now that Steve was giving him at least some attention. He trailed his hand down the curve of Clint's right ass cheek and as his hand drifted under, intending to curve up around the other side he brushed against something.

His fingers stopped their journey and returned finding the looped end of a buttplug. Huh? Steve thought to himself, still typing away at the report. Well, alright then. He gripped the end and twisted slowly, noting a vague sigh coming from Clint. It moved freely, so there was obviously plenty of lube surrounding it.

Grinning to himself, Steve gently eased the plug out of Clint until only the tip was still inside and then he pressed it back in. Clint moaned softly. Steve was glad he was almost finished the report. He started sliding the plug gently in and out of Clint, making sure to angle it just right on the way back in as he typed up the last few sentences.

Clint began to move his hips to meet the inward push as Steve hit the save button and quickly emailed the file to Coulson, glad his laptop was a touch screen so he could do it all one handed. He could feel Clint's cock pressing into his thigh now, Clint twisting, rubbing against him as he worked the plug deeper.

He snapped the laptop closed and slid it onto the table right at the moment he pulled the plug all the way out of Clint. Clint groaned loudly at the loss but swung himself up until he was straddling Steve's lap, Steve wasted no time bringing his now free left hand up to cup the back of Clint's head, pulling him down for a kiss.

Clint got his fingers wrapped around the bottom of Steve's t-shirt and started pulling it upwards, Steve leaned forwards and pulled his lips from Clint's long enough to let him get it off over his head. “Steve.” Clint moaned, rocking their hips together. Steve got his hands under Clint's ass and lifted him, getting to his feet as he did so. He held Clint up with one hand as he quickly pushed his sweatpants down with the other before kicking them off. Turning he lowered Clint back across the sofa, following him down until he was kneeling between his thighs.

Steve moved one hand to check Clint's opening. It was slick with lube and loose from the plug. “You okay, want some more lube?” He asked looking up to meet Clint's eyes.

“Nope.” Clint shook his head. “Should be fine. Go for it.”

Steve nodded and shifted, grabbing his cock and positioning it against Clint's ass. “Okay.” He grinned at Clint and gently began his push into the other man. He groaned as he slid easily inside Clint's warm wet body and smiled as he felt Clint clench down around his cock.

He pulled out to the tip and then slid slowly back in. This time, Clint joined in when he groaned. He lowered himself until he could get his lips back to Clint's as Clint raised his legs to wrap around Steve's waist pulling him in closer.

Steve set a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of Clint as he pressed kisses to his soft lips, his stubbly jaw, his sensitive neck. Clint rocked beneath him, tilting his hips and clenching him tight, nails digging in to Steve's shoulders. Steve lowered his head to catch one of Clint's nipples between his teeth and Clint jerked up towards him.

“Enough with the hearts and flowers, Steve.” Clint panted, rocking his hips up harder towards Steve and tightening his legs around him.

“I missed you.” Steve chuckled nipping at the tattoo of his shield with an arrow sticking out of the centre of the star which was positioned just below Clint's collarbone. “Can't I take my time with you?”

“I missed you too, Steve, but you know this isn't my style.” Clint twisted to bite at Steve's matching tattoo.

“Fine.” Steve huffed, knowing Clint would make it up to him later for his impatience now. He shifted back, catching Clint's wrists and lifting them up above his head. He pressed them down onto the sofa and wrapped one large hand around both of them at once pinning Clint in place.

Steve then shifted his knees, crowding closer between Clint's thighs and leaned down until his lips were a hair's breath away from Clint's. “Ready?” Not waiting for an answer, he pulled out and thrust back in hard, shifting Clint up on the sofa making him gasp. Keeping his hands pinned, Steve started a new rhythm, this one hard and fast, thrusting sharply into Clint who met him with a quick upward tilt of his hips.

“There we go.” Clint grinned as sweat began to dampen their skin. Steve reached between them and closed his fingers tightly around Clint's cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Oh, yeah.” Clint panted. “That's it. Fuck, yes! Harder, Steve.”

Steve growled, a deep rumble that reverberated through his chest making Clint shiver as Steve shifted closer still and thrust in as deep as he could, angling his cock to pound against Clint's prostate. His fingers clenching and releasing as they roughly stroked Clint's cock.

Clint's heels were digging into his back and his nails had broken the skin but Steve wasn't bothered. He knew exactly how much of his strength Clint could take and he didn't hold back one iota more than he needed to. He could feel Clint's arms straining against his grip, but he didn't let up. Knew from experience Clint didn't want him too.

“Steve, Steve.” Clint panted. “I'm close, Steve, so close.”

Steve smiled down at him and increased the speed of his hand, twisting around the head and Clint was gone. “Steeeeeve!” He moaned as he came, the white sticky mess coating his stomach, but Steve didn't release him. Kept stroking his hand up and down his cock as he continued to thrust into him.

Clint began wriggling underneath him. His cock over-sensitised now but Steve kept his hand on it. His rhythm becoming slightly less controlled as he felt his own orgasm approaching. “Steve.” He panted trying to pull his hands free from Steve's iron grip. “Now, Steve, please.” He gasped and that was it for Steve, he came with one last deep thrust, filling Clint up as he lowered his mouth to the edge of Clint's shoulder where it joined his neck, biting down gently but sucking hard to mark him up as Steve's before finally releasing the grip both hands had on him.

Steve pulled out slowly and lowered himself until he was lying half on Clint, half on the sofa. Clint still had his legs wrapped around him and had no intention of releasing him yet. He lowered his arms to wrap around Steve's shoulders and Steve snuggled closer into him neither of them intending to move any time soon.

A soft woof came from the hall and they both groaned. “Your turn.” Steve huffed.

“Oh no no, mon Capitan.” Clint chuckled. “I've been looking after him myself for the past three days. It is most definitely your turn.” He shifted and pushed at Steve's shoulder, managing to roll him over and dump him on the floor.

Steve glared up at him from his new spot on his back on the floor. “You're a cruel man, Barton.” He huffed, hauling himself to his feet.

“Yup.” Clint grinned making a show of getting comfy on the sofa. Steve found one of Clint's t-shirts stuffed down the side of the sofa and used it to wipe himself off before he pulled his clothes back on and then scanned around for his running shoes. Once he had them on he crossed back to the sofa where Clint was pretending to sleep. One arm thrown across his eyes. Quickly, he grabbed Clint's ankle and dragged him onto the floor before dancing back out of the way.

Clint landed on the floor with an oompf but didn't even bother trying to get back up. “Whatever, man.” He chuckled. “Enjoy your walk.”

Steve laughed at him and grabbed his keys before heading for the door, Lucky pushing against his legs to hurry him along.

\----

“You wanted to see me?” Steve asked stepping into Coulson's office the following day.

“It's about your last mission report.” Coulson nodded. “One paragraph in particular.”

“Oh.” Steve frowned crossing the office to stand in front of Agent Coulson's desk.

Coulson lifted a print out of part of the report and held it out to him. One of the paragraphs had been circled in red pen. Steve took it and scanned it quickly. It was the last paragraph. The one where he had been writing about waiting for the SHIELD clean up crew.

Except that wasn't what he had written. He had written they were waiting for the SHIELD buttplug. His eyes went wide and his face flamed red before he slapped a palm over it closing his eyes tightly, fingers clenching around the paper he was holding crushing it.

“You're lucky I'm the only one who ever reads these reports.” Coulson laughed as Steve waited for the ground to swallow him up. “Go on.” Coulson laughed some more. “Get out of here, I'll fix it.”

Steve was too mortified to say anything so he just nodded, spun on his heel and tried his best not to run from the room.


End file.
